Water Bouquet
by Fluttershy 2059110
Summary: Twins sisters Sakura and Penny are inseparable. Coming from a royal family of six older sisters and parents they take responsibility and they all play an instrument. When their father decides to marry them to a royal family that is struggling with money, the six girls become upset, but they deal with it. Turns out their grooms are brats, but really cute. Genre: adventure also!


**Hi, so this is my story that I said I would eventually write. It took longer than I hoped to put it up cause my computer shut down when I was in the middle of it, I didn't save like normal so I lost everything! But, what can you do. So sorry that the summary to this was awful, couldn't fit in all the words that I wanted to, so I'll do a recap of important things. **

**Sakura and her twin Penny are inseparable. Coming from a family of six older sisters and two overprotective parents they are very responsible. Their family loves music, so they each play an instrument or dance or sing. One day their father has them married off to six royal brothers for 'important' reasons. They move to the South Pacific Ocean and marry to their father's friend king's sons. Turns out their princes are royal brats, and are super spoiled, but they respect their wives if only a little. Can they deal with it, or is it too much for them to handle?**

**I know the summary is long, but hope you like the actual story! Enjoy!**

**(Sakura's POV)**

Mother's singing, father is playing the guitar, Tenten is dancing, Hinata is strumming her harp, Ino and Temari are flirting with boys, gross, Penny is playing her flute, and I am playing the drums. We are a very musical family, even though Temari and Ino are flirting, they can really dance and shake their hips when they want to.

The song ends and merfolk clap loudly. Time for bed, finally.

"Thank you very much! The girls should go to bed now though, see you all tomorrow night." dad yells as people swim out of the room. We sigh and float to the floor.

"Come on girls, we have news for you in the morning. You should really get to bed though." mom says softly, swimming over to Penny, since she is the youngest even though I'm only a minute older. Mom picks her up by her arm and has Penny lean on her shoulder.

We all swim over to them, blond hair, blue/black hair, and bright pink hair floats behind us as we sit down. "Tsunade, I think we should let them help the new family now, they wanted to ever since they found out about the baby." dad says. Our eyes light up at the mention of baby.

"Okay." mom laughs. "Anyway, Jiraiya we have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

"Don't say that!"

"Not that girls, gosh, so dirty minded. We do need to talk though about tomorrow." mom says, laughing heartily.

Dad nods and together they swim off to their room. "Wonder what it is." Ino says winking at us. We giggle at her silly behavior and swim outside.

Our teal tails shimmer in the moonlight. History has it that only royal females have teal tails, while the royal males have dark blue tails, almost the color of midnight. All the other normal non-royal mermaids have tails in all the colors of the rainbow! Depends on what family they come from, it decides which color their tails will be.

We swim past a stable called Coral Reef Stables. It's painted silver and you can smell the horse poop. The sea horses whinny when we swim by. Penny waves to a white and red striped sea horse, her name is Peppermint.

Soon, we all arrive at a dark blue coral house, the lights in one of the rooms is on, and you can hear crying. We swim to the door and knock softly, the door opens to reveal a very tired looking girl.

"Princesses! What a nice surprise! Can I help you?" she asks when we come inside.

"Actually, we wanted to help you! With your baby I mean or cleaning of course." Temari states calmly.

"Yes please! The baby's name is Teresa, she's in her room down the hall if you want."

"Yay! Thank you." I say. We swim to the baby's room and over to her bed where we find a crying baby. Hinata picks her up carefully and rocks her back and forth until she falls asleep. Penny and Hinata stay in the room with Teresa while the rest of us clean the house. Temari does dishes, Tenten sweeps the floor, Ino dusts, kinda, and I wash the bathroom appliances. When we are done, we thank the girl for letting us help and swim home.

On the way back we talk, "Do you think they are making us reorganize our room again?" Ino asks, terrified of the idea. _She's a total drama queen. But if you ever insult her fashion, or say she's not very pretty, no scratch that. If you say she's not the most beautiful girl in the world, then she will hurt you, badly. _

"Doubt it, they made it seem like it was super important." Tenten says rolling her eyes. _She's always calm and collected, unless you say that you are stronger than her. Then you're in for a world of pain, she's the best when it comes to weapons, she plans for every attack that can be made. Best of the best if you ask me._

"I bet, they are going to throw away half your wardrobe, your clothes are piling into the hallway." Temari teases. _She loves to tease people, especially Ino. She always has the best pranks on April Fools Day. You don't want to get on her bad side, she can and will scare you to death. _

"*gasp* Liar! They would never do such a thing! They know how I love clothes, they would never... OH NO!" Ino yells, she swims away to the palace at top speed. Temari laughs and follows her._  
_

"I can't believe Ino fell for that! Haha." Tenten laughs.

Hinata, Penny, and I laugh too. Then we get serious, "I seriously don't know what they are going to tell us. It did seem very important, it could be a life or death situation." Tenten says.

"No, they would have told us right away if it was." Hinata mumbles.

I nod, Penny says nothing, she just focuses on swimming. Knowing her, she's probably over-thinking this whole thing. She always does, then she makes herself nervous, then she worries about it, then she hides under her bed to cry about it until we tell her the real thing. It's kinda funny.

We run into a group of people. "Oof! Sorry! I'm, uh..." Hinata mumbles.

I look at the people we ran into, a group of super cute merboys. They have nice six packs and have nice silky looking hair. "Er, sorry about that." Tenten says. Hinata blushes and passes out, normal. Penny looks up from her dazed expression, she was totally in her own world.

"Sorry!" Penny shrieks.

The boys laugh nervously, guess they know who we are. "No, uh we are really sorry. Just didn't see you guys there. Bye!" they dash off.

"Not again... why do we have to scare away boys?" Penny asks shyly.

"Because, they know we are royal and they know our dad. He'll kick their butts if any boy so much as gets within a foot of us. But, Temari and Ino get away with it cause, you know they are like the oldest and they go up to the boys not the other way around." I mumble.

Tenten agrees sadly. Once she had a huge crush on this one boy, but when she tried to ask him out, dad got super mad and kinda had him banished. I pat Tenten's shoulder and we pick up Hinata before we swim back to the palace. When we get home, we go to our room and put Hinata in her bed carefully. Temari and Ino are sound asleep. Tenten, Penny, and I change into a fishnet bra before we get into bed and fall asleep.

**(The next morning Penny's POV)**

I woke up before everyone else. It was still dark out, so I changed into a fishnet top with red fabric underneath it and put a sweater on because it was icy cold out. I swam out of the room and outside to the stables where my horse Peppermint slept.

"Morning girl. How are you today?" I asked her sweetly.

She neighed in response and nuzzled me gently. I rubbed her scaly neck, before I swam over to the feed bin and scooped out hay and oats for her. Pouring her food into a bucket I mixed herbs and vitamins in it to give her a health boost. I held the bucket out for her to eat from, she ate it greedily. When she finished, she licked the bucket clean and eyeballed me to make sure I don't have treats I'm hiding from her. I giggled as I petted her fins softly as to not damage them.

I grabbed her bucket and cleaned it out before putting it back on a shelf. I then kissed her snout and swam out of the stables and back home before they woke up.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I wake up and find Penny gliding back into the room quickly, she was out with Peppermint then. I push the covers off of me and sit up, stretching my arms and tail out wide. I yawn and get out of bed, swimming over to my closet where I put on a fishnet top with red fabric underneath to cover me up. I swim over to Penny and hug her, she hugs me back and says 'good morning'. Together we wake up everybody and help them with hair and makeup, while they help us with ours. Soon we are swimming to the throne room where mom and dad are patiently waiting for us.

I sit down next to Penny, who sits next to mom, who sits next to dad, who sits next to Temari, who sits next to Ino so they can gossip, who sits next to Tenten, who scoots over so Hinata can sit down.

"Girls, I have some life changing news for you." dad says nervously.

We all lean in so we don't miss a single word he says.

"Two days ago I got a letter from Orochimaru."

We gasp and lean in closer.

"It says that he and his wife are going bankrupt,"

We gasp and start to whisper to each other, mostly Temari and Ino though.

"Girls! Be quiet!" we shut up, "Thank you, now as I was saying, Orochimaru and his wife have gone bankrupt and have asked us to help, 'anything that we could do would be highly appreciated' as they say it. So, after a long two days of thinking of what we could do to help them, I have decided to marry you six off to their six boys. And I know that you don't necessarily like them but it is your duty to help other lands in need."

We groan at this, we have to marry them?! *sigh* well we can't do anything so we might as well learn to like them.

"I'll tell you who you will marry when you get there so you aren't confused." we nod and listen, "Sakura, you will marry Sasuke. He's the biggest brat out of them all, so be prepared. Tenten, you will marry Neji, he's smart and he isn't much of a brat even if he thinks he knows everything. Temari, you will marry Shikamaru, he is very smart so it won't be too difficult. Ino, you will marry Sai, he isn't educated socially so it might be a bit awkward at first. Hinata, you will marry Naruto, he is full of himself and wild if you ask me, be careful. And Penny." we all look over to Penny who is shivering as if she knows who she gets.

Really, I can't remember who the last one is. I know he was cute at first glance, but that's all I remember.

"You, will marry Kiba. He has a sea dog who loves to chase sea horses. So you can't really ride Peppermint around him, sorry." Penny looks up, and I'm surprised to see she's blushing a little bit. Oh yeah, that's right. I totally forgot, but she has had a huge crush on Kiba ever since we first met them. Actually, we all had a little crush on the person we are going to marry.

"Okay, yes father." we say when he looks like he's done talking. We get up and start to swim away.

"Wait! Girls, get back here." we turn and look at him, not swimming back over because that's a waste of breath, "You will have to move there and then live there for the rest of your lives but you can visit us once a month. And Temari, can I speak with you?"

We turn around and dash out of there leaving Temari to speak with dad and mom while we cry our eyes out.

**(Temari's POV)**

I turn and swim over to mom and dad knowing this will be important. I sit next to them and wait for them to talk.

"Temari, I'm personally putting you in charge to look after them for a while until you all get used to your life there and your mate's. I know this is a big responsibility but I know you can do it. They will need a lot of support for a while and I know you will need it too. You guys must support each other and be there when you need each other. Please be good and help the mer-folk there too like you all do here."

"The boys haven't done anything but made the citizens upset. Mostly the girl because they tease them and make them feel bad. I leave you in charge of teaching them to behave like gentlemen since there mom can't seem to put any sense into them." Mom said boldly shaking her fist.

"You leave tomorrow morning." dad said sadly.

I nod and leave them to decide how we will get there since it's such a long swim.

**(Penny's POV)**

I get to marry Kiba! I'm so happy but so upset at the same time. Ever since Kiba and I met, I've liked him, even though he was a smart-mouthed brat. We stayed with them for a month while our palace was being replaced from an attack that destroyed it. While we were there, I got Peppermint as a filly and Kiba got Akamaru as a puppy. Somehow Akamaru got it into his little head that chasing a week old filly was fun and okay. Peppermint would gallop away from him while Akamaru would chase her around the field. It was cute then, but now that we are older, I can only imagine how big and how much faster Akamaru got. Peppermint got faster too, but sea dogs are like normal land dogs, except they breathe underwater and have webbed paws. They even have fur!

But still, I pace around the room mumbling to myself while the others cry or hit pillows, hint hint, Tenten and Ino.

Soon Temari comes into the room looking even sadder than us. "You guys, we leave tomorrow morning. But we have to stick together until we get used to our mate's and our new home. Got it? Oh yeah, and one more thing, we are supposed to make their city happy again and help out the people of it because our mate's are being rude to them and don't help them at all! Gosh! I can't believe this! I h-hate this!" she yelled sobbing after she finished the important stuff.

We all go over and hug her, a group hug and sob for an hour or two. After a long time, I don't know when, but after a while I start to sing 'Good Girl' by Carrie Underwood.

_"Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds, I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about. _

_You see a good boy, gonna show you the world, but he's gonna leave you crying with your heart in the dirt._

_His lips are dripping honey better sting you like a bee, so lock up all your love and go and throw away the key._

_Hey good girl get out while you can, I know you think you got a good mannnnn._

_Whyyyyy, why you gotta be so blinddd, won't you open up your eyyyyes, it's just a matter of time till you're mine. _

_Hey good, girl, no good for you, you better gets on getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go! Better listen to me he's low, low, low!..."_

Soon, we are all singing the song at the top of our lungs and laughing. I then realize, soon, we won't be able to do this.

"Hey girls! I have an idea!" I say excitedly.

"What?"

"When we move to the new city, we should all keep in touch by singing or playing our instruments! Then, even if we are on the opposite side of town then we can still hear each other! So, when one of us is sad or lonely then we can sing a sad song, like 'Two Black Cadillacs' or 'Good Girl' and then if we hear it, then we sing with them loudly so the rest of us can sing along! Or we could play our instruments, but loudly, especially you Sakura and Hinata, but it would have to be a song we all know how to play. Let's try it when we get there okay!" they all nod.

"A perfect way of letting each other know when one needs comfort. And we can all meet in the garden in the palace, so then after we meet up, then we can comfort the one who needs it by hugging them." Temari says, adding in her own idea that we all agree to right away.

This is our way of making sure we are safe and happy. Hopefully, this won't be a nightmare when we move.

**Hey, so sorry if I made it seem like the boys are bad guys, I just need them to act like this so the girls can teach them to be good and shape them into how they are. But some of it's true, Naruto is wild and full of himself. Neji does seem like he knows everything until Naruto fights him in the Chunnin Exams. But whatever, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
